One Half of Perfect
by rubix the cube
Summary: With out her...who am I anyway? I'm just one half of the perfect couple. [a Guy Germaine one shot]
1. Part one

A/N: another one shot from yours truly. Thank you to Chels to reading through it. Thank you to Emmy for harassing me about writing. And thank you to Beaner, because you are cool kid and are almost always first to review.

**Dedication: to my sisters. Chels, Emmy, and Beaner, I write for you guys. You listen to me when I'm coming up with something, you beta for me, and you let me pick your brain about thing. I could ask for nothing more from you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own it not.**

One Half of Perfect

I am one half of what people think is a perfect couple. I'm Guy Germaine.

But you know me as Connie's boyfriend. Or as Charlie's friend. The guy that Adam tutors. Don't lie. That's what you know me as, isn't it?

It's sad. I have been a member of the Ducks since before Charlie has. I was an original member. I was the first. Don't believe me? Look it up. There are records of Guy Harold Germaine, number double-zero. Got it because that's what the other kids thought I was. A zero. And I am.

Damn, I showed them, huh? I won the game and got the girl. Then the girl won the game, and I still got the girl. Then I lost the girl, but I still won the game.

She left me...That's why I'm only a half of perfect. I was strong when I had her. I was a Titan! I was unbeatable! I was flying so high.

Then I lost her...and it all ended. She was gone, and I was left wondering.

Who am I without her? Sure, I'm Guy Germaine. A member of the Oreo Line. But other than that...what am I known for? Being Connie's boyfriend. That's about it.

Boy, am I an idiot. I thought that I could tame her. Make her mine. Make her want to stay. I always knew she wouldn't stay with me. I just always pretended in my own little world that she would. I miss her sometimes; I miss the security I had in her. I miss being able to define myself as her boyfriend.

I just miss her.

So after 17 years on this planet and a simple writing assignment, that's who I am. I'm Guy Germaine. One half of perfect.

(fin)


	2. Part two

A/N: well this has been fun...this angst has been so much fun to write. Really it has.

Shout outs:

**xXxSarahxXx- **Guy is a fun character to write. Thanks for the review!

**Emmy- **like I don't talk to you _enough _I have to do a shout out for you too? ::sigh:: you know what...you don't get a shout out...so :P

**Jenn-** You will find that I do write a lot of short fics. But thanks for the review

**Beaner- **I'll talk to you later about it because I'm not really in the mood for long shout outs.

**Chels- **yeah for double the goodness. As I told you it IS part of my evil plan. This is part two of Allie's evil plan against the anti-OTP c/c. It's evil and I won't have it! ::nods decisively:: if you do...straight to bed with out dinner!

* * *

Part two of One Half of Perfect told by the other half

As long as I can remember I have been Connie "Piss me off and I'll kill you" Moreau. I'm a tough chick. I have no problem admitting that. I can take care of my self easily. Growing up with all guys...yeah I can hold my own with them.

Then I fell for one. Guy Germaine. The one that tried to tame the beast and make me a lady. When it was good it was great but when we fought it hurt everyone around us. I have always known I loved him. We were best friends and got "married" on the play ground. We would hold hands and he would try to protect me. I wouldn't need it and God knows I couldn't humor him into thinking he was wearing the pants in the relationship.

But I loved him. Correction: I LOVE him. As in still do. I did break up with him. It was my fault. I was confused. I was scared. We are juniors, aren't we supposed to be dating other people? So I ended it.

With every breath I take I miss him. I never thought about how much I would miss him. How much I need him still. I'm not so tough with out him. While sticks and stones don't necessarily break my bones...the words left me crying for him. The words do affect me...of course they do...I'm human. But when I was with him he would hold me when I was crying over the words they told me.

I love him for that.

So I broke his heart. Just like I broke his arm in 2nd grade. However I don't think this could be fixed by a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

I miss him. So much.

I would be different if he took me back. I would be the girlfriend I know he wants. I would be known as Connie "Guy's girlfriend" Moreau. If he would just take me back.

My name is Connie Moreau. I'm one half of perfect but what I wouldn't give to be whole again.


	3. part three

**A/N: just so you guys know don't know how long this will be. This might very well be the last chapter. Then again it might be a insanely long story. I'm writing when I have time and when I feel like it.**

**Dedication: to C/G shippers out there. They are the OTP and if you think otherwise.... you're wrong and need to stop living in RP land and in MD land. **

**Disclaimer: nope still not mine at least yet**

Guy Germaine walked down the sidewalk after school. He had homework to do that he was planning on putting off for as long as possible. His mind was on other things. Like her. But then again, when was his mind never on her? During class he thought of her. During practice he couldn't keep his eyes away. He couldn't help it.

He shifted his bag on his shoulders. There was no practice that night. So he was expected to go straight home and do homework. The bag was heavy with books. He closed his eyes as he passed her house. He couldn't stand to look at her. He kept walking, faster to get away from the house that she lived in. It haunted him when he passed it.

The nights sitting on her porch with her, talking about anything, everything and nothing at all, they came back to him with the feeling of a warm breeze. Then the wind would turn cold and he would see himself standing there. It was cold when they broke up. The good times were during warm weather. And the cold reminded him of that night.

He shook his head and kept walking. Then he heard a small voice.

"Guy?"

He turned and looked around. She was standing on the porch. Her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying. She ran over to him and slipped a note into his hand. Before he could say anything she had run into her house.

Guy walked to his house and sat on his own porch and sat on the step. He opened the note.

_Guy,_

_I'm sorry... still love you. I still want you. You are still the only one that I could ever want. _

_Connie_

He read it over again, memorizing every word of her block lettering. He left his backpack on the step and ran to her house. He went to the door and was about to knock on it. When saw one half of a heart on the door. He took it off and knocked. She answered it and smiled a little. Tears still rolling down her cheeks.

He held up the half of the paper heart. She held the other half in her hand. She held it up and Guy took it. He out them together and held them like that. Connie smiled through the tears and kissed him.

The halves had come together again.

Shout outs:

**xXxSarahxXx:** thanks for the sweet review

**Emmy:** I was thinking going straight to bed. Heeheeâ€I honestly have been writing this for you and to spite Chelsâ€it's a fun fun thing. Emmy does awesome. Cause you are way cool honey. Call me sometimeâ€I really like talking to you!

**A:** I don't know how long I will keep this going. I write for it when I feel like it. It was originally a ones hot then part two and now part threeâ€it may never be doneâ€and so you know. 'A' is the coolest vowel ever. Yeahâ€I'm a loser

**Banksiesbabe99:** thanks for the sweet reviewâ€here is chapter 3

**Jenn**: heheâ€you know me too wellâ€I can't help but be fluffy. it's a terrible, terrible addiction.

**C-Chan96**: you don't get a good shout out because you are a c/c shipper. ::glares::

**Beaner**: you bet your ass we'll come and get you. I'm going to Illinois then up to PA then all the way down to Texas. Should be an interesting road trip. Heheheâ€.


End file.
